


Never Trade it for The World

by hallofwisps



Series: Dennor Week [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Anko Family (Hetalia), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Dennor week, day 3: Anko familyHuman auLukas and Mathias spend their afternoon entertaining their son. Going through the motions of marriage and parenthood with a content feeling.





	Never Trade it for The World

“You want to hold him?”

“Yes…”

“Are you sure? You’re not going to drop him, are you?”

“I’m not going to drop him!” Emil pouted and held his little hands out to the toad Mathias held.

“Alright, alright,” he placed the toad in his hands, “Be gentle.”

Emil gasped holding it up to get a better look and cooing softly, “Awwe!” Mathias chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair, turning his attention over to where Lukas had put his book away to start setting out the food. It was about an hour ago while he and Lukas were thinking of what to do for lunch when Lukas suggested taking Emil down to the pond. The sun was out along with a few clouds though it wasn’t quite hot enough for them to be uncomfortable, especially with the occasional breeze.

Mathias and Lukas had made some plain ham and cheese sandwiches with a few cut peppers and celery on the side; food that the latter was now placing out on the blanket Mathias laid down. Once he had finished, Lukas got up and walked the few meters to where Emil was searching for more amphibians to go with the one in his hands and Mathas was helping (though mostly just making sure the boy didn't fall into the water). 

“Careful, Em. If a toad pees on you, you’ll get warts,” Lukas said stifled a snicker as the boy gave a disgusted look, hurrying to put the toad down and sighing in relief as it quickly hopped away into the bushes. Then the boy turned to Mathias with an accusatory look, his chubby cheeks red as he huffed, “You tried to give me warts!”

“What!?”

“You are-” Emil thought for a bit, trying to accumulate something from his small vocabulary, “A butt!”

“That’s mean, I’m not trying to give you warts!” The Dane chuckled.

“Emil, watch your mouth,” Lukas scolded, scooping the boy into his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I was joking, little one. Toads don’t give you warts. Now apologize to Mathias.” Though Lukas had a small, amused smile as well. Emil pouted but mumbled an apology and reached to be carried by the other.

“Awe, it’s okay, I forgive you!” Mathias cooed and took the boy into his own arms, giving his cheek a raspberry that had him giggling again. 

“Come on you two, better wipe and sanitize your hands before eating .” Lu kas had already gone back to the blanket, watching his family fondly.

“Yes, sir!” Mathias called to his husband, making their way over there. After he had sat Emil down, he grabbed the baby wipes and scrubbed their hands off, then added hand sanitizer for good measure and telling the boy, “So we don’t get sick.”

Emil patiently let him clean them up before eagerly reaching for his food from Lukas. Handing him half of a sandwich, Lukas said, “Now, you better eat some vegetables too or we’re going back inside for the rest of the day.” 

Whining, Emil nodded reluctantly and picked at his celery too. As they ate, Lukas sat between Mathias’ legs, his back pressed against his chest and the other’s free arm wrapped around him. Mathias soon enough had his chin resting on his shoulder, every now and then he would press a kiss to his cheek or temple and nuzzle his neck. Lukas hummed, tracing the love’s freckles and beauty marks on his forearm, though he also kept his attention on Emil as he finished his food and ran off once more.

“I love you…” Mathias kissed under his ear.

“I know… I love you too.”

“And I want you to know that I don’t mind one bit that we’re raising Emil now. I love him very much and our odd little family…”

“I  _ do  _ know that too, Mathias.” He pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “You supported me through the whole custody process and have been nothing but supportive of our situation. Thank you for being a great husband… You’re becoming a wonderful father too..”

It wasn’t often that Lukas was so open and kind about what was on his mind. Preferring to keep things simple and sweet or to just assume that the other knows his true feelings. But in rare moments like this where he was completely relaxed and safe, he could speak without any fear of embarrassing himself or being too sappy. These moments were what taught Mathias to stop pushing topics and questions, learning that Lukas would come to him and open up on his own time and on his own terms. And now that they had Emil around, Lukas was working on being more open and expressive about his feelings. Wanting to raise him in the best environment possible, too worried that the boy might grow up the way he did.

“No, thank you, Lukas… You’re too sweet. I think I’m tearing up,” he teased and tried to lighten any dreariness that might have filled the mood. The Norwegian appreciated it, smiling softly and giving his arm a squeeze. They were then pulled from their talk by Emil calling to them.

“Lukas! Matt! Look-” the boy held something in his hands, rushing over to them as Lukas jumped up.

“Emil put that snake down!” The boy complied with his guardian’s orders and put the black little grass snake down, watching it slither away.

“Ew, Emil it musked on you,” Mathias sighed, grabbing the boy to take him inside to clean up. Lukas sighed in relief, “You’re lucky it was harmless. We’re going to have a long talk on how you need to stop picking wild animals.”

“Sorry …” Em il mumbled and curled into Mathias . “ I stink…”

“Don’t worry, you’re getting a bath stinky boy,” he tickled his side a bit, making him giggle while Lukas gathered the blankets and plates.

Neither Mathias nor Lukas were really ready to become parents when they got Emil. Lukas truly did adore his brother, but with parents, as he had, Lukas knew he needed to step in and do something. Mathias even canceled their honeymoon, using the money to set up everything Emil would need when he moved in. That was about a year ago and Emil didn’t really understand but wasn’t upset with the changes. Being parents was difficult and caused ups and downs, and everything was so unpredictable. Of course, as Mathias watched Lukas read to his- their, little one that night; he knows without a single doubt in his mind or heart that he would not change or trade a single thing. Even if kids do things like pick up wild snakes and animals giving their parents or guardians heart attacks.


End file.
